


leave your worries in tokyo

by writingkilledreality



Series: cold coffee and kissing heroes [9]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, but some people aka my friends have drowned in feels when reading the end, i don't think it's angsty, kindof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkilledreality/pseuds/writingkilledreality
Summary: "Why do you keep doing that?" she inquired, her eyebrows raised in question."Doing what?""Staring at me like you've never seen me before."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone had a wonderful thanksgiving and if you didn't celebrate thanksgiving then i hope you had a wonderful day.  
> this could go with my leave all the trouble in tokyo one shot but you don't have to read it.  
> Prompt: Love is passion, obsession, someone you can't live without. I say, fall head over heels. Find someone you can love like crazy and who will love you the same way back. How do you find him? Well, you forget your head, and you listen to your heart. Cause the truth is, there's no sense living your life without this. To make the journey and not fall deeply in love, well, you haven't lived a life at all. But you have to try, cause if you haven't tried, you haven't lived.

Raven strolled down an abandoned street, searching for a decent book store. Each book store she passed was far too happy or crowded. Book stores weren't meant to be happy or crowded. They were suppose to be dusty and quiet. The empath let out a sigh, finally accepting she wouldn't find a decent book store anytime soon. She pulled her hood up before flying to where the T-ship was.

* * *

"In the rain," Raven added as she landed beside her friends. She pulled her hood down, watching as Starfire and Robin blushed.

"What Robin and I mean is, we have not yet had the opportunity to discuss if we are the 'couple' or not," Starfire explained. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all gave each other knowing looks before turning back to the couple. Cyborg began talking as Raven went back to her thoughts of a book store. How was there not a single creepy book store in Tokyo? Maybe she'd get some herbal tea. Tokyo should have some amazing herbal tea.

"You guys too," Cyborg said, breaking her out of her thoughts. Raven glanced over at Beast Boy before pulling her hood back up and flying off, Beast Boy hot on her trail.

* * *

Raven landed in front of the first book store she found. Beast Boy stood beside the half-demon, giving her a smile. Raven took one final look through the window before deciding it was too crowded. She spun on her heels, walking down the sidewalk.

"So, Rae—" Beast Boy paused, seeing the glare he was receiving, "—ven. Raven. What exactly are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a good enough book store," Raven answered.

"Oh! Then I have exactly the place!" Beast Boy grinned, grabbing Raven's hand to pull her along. Raven stayed frozen to her spot as Beast Boy turned around to face her. "Come on. You trust me, right?" Raven stared at him for a minute before switching her gaze to their interlocked hands. Her eyes flickered back to his as she gave him a small smile.

"Of course I do," she said, squeezing his hand lightly.

* * *

Beast Boy watched Raven with awe as she searched the massiveness of the book store. Her fingers traced the binding of every book as she walked by. Beast Boy followed the empath as they got lost in the maze of shelves. Raven pulled a book that caught her attention off of a shelf, reading the back carefully. The green changeling leaned against one of the many shelves as he watched her with a smile. She hugged the book to her chest as she continued through the maze. She stopped once again, smiling as she read the book's description.

"I've never seen you so happy," Beast Boy spoke softly as Raven glanced up at him.

"I like books," she said with a shrug, gathering up all the books she wished to purchase.

"I've noticed," Beast Boy chuckled as he followed her to the cash register. Raven placed her books on the counter as she reached into her cloak for some money. Beast Boy placed a hand on the half-demon's shoulder, catching her full attention. The green teen shook his head at her before reaching in his pocket and pulling out some money. The cashier placed all of the books into a cloth bag before handing it to Beast Boy.

"You didn't have to pay for those you know," Raven told him as they headed towards the door.

"I know, but I wanted to," Beast Boy beamed as he held the door open for her.

"Thanks," Raven blushed.

"So where to now?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I actually thought we could go get some herbal tea," Raven said hesitantly.

"Do you have a place in mind?"

* * *

A Japanese song played softly through the tiny café as Raven flipped through one of the books she bought- or rather Beast Boy bought. A mug was placed in front of her as she glanced up to see Beast Boy.

"Thanks," she whispered as she brought the steaming cup to her lips. Beast Boy sipped quietly at his tea as he watched her. Raven placed her cup on the table before loosely crossing her arms.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she inquired, her eyebrows raised in question.

"Doing what?"

"Staring at me like you've never seen me before," Raven answered as she cocked her head to the side. Beast Boy bit his lip as he too set down his mug.

"I haven't seen you before. Not like this I mean," he admitted as Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked as she brought her cup back to her lips.

"You seem happier," he explained, "It's nice." Raven glanced down, her cheeks glowing red. "It's also cute when you blush." Raven's cheeks grew warmer and warmer as she sipped her tea to cover up the red tint in her cheeks.

* * *

The changeling's eyes opened slowly as he blinked away the sleepiness. He sat up in his seat, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He squinted his eyes as he looked at Robin's pod in front of him. The Titan leader was turned around in his seat, headset resting on top of his spiky hair. Beast Boy smiled as he turned to what Robin was looking at. The Boy Wonder was staring at the beautiful alien girl who he had fallen in love with long ago. Beast Boy watched as Starfire let out a yawn; she rubbed her eye sleepily, the way a small child would. For years he had watched the two fawn over each other, it was nice to see Starfire and Robin begin their well deserved relationship. The green teen was glad that his teammates were happy; he truly was glad, yet apart of him still felt a twinge of sadness. Beast Boy looked over to his right to see Raven completely passed out in her pod, her headset still snug on her head. Beast Boy pressed a few buttons and soon was able to talk to Raven over her headset.

"Rae," he said softly as she stirred in her sleep, "Rae." Raven's eyes fluttered open as she glanced around her pod.

"Raven," Beast Boy chuckled, finally gaining her attention.

"What Beast Boy?" she yawned.

"Sorry I woke you up," he apologized.

"It's fine," she waved off, "Did you need something?"

"It's not important—"

"If it made you want to wake me up then it's important—to you at least," Raven interrupted. Beast Boy gave her a cheerful smile before looking back at Robin who was watching Starfire adoringly.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked hesitantly. The changeling turned back to the empath before letting out a low sigh.

"Do you think we'll ever find what they have?" he questioned faintly. Raven blinked in surprise at his question, a wave of sadness and angst hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"What?" she blurted out as Beast Boy smiled sadly at her confusion.

"Do you think we'll ever find what Starfire and Robin have?" he repeated.

"Beast Boy," Raven said with sympathy.

"It's just...I look at what they have and...I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever be able to find that. I'm not even sure it's worth it," Beast Boy spoke softly, his gaze lowering to his feet, "I mean, just look at what happened with me and Terra. I thought I had something with her...I guess I don't have to tell you how that ended." At that moment, Raven had never wanted to comfort one of her teammates like she did now.

"Beast Boy," she whispered in a sort of pleading tone. Beast Boy looked back up at her as she sighed.

"I don't know," she breathed, biting her lip, "I don't know if we'll ever find what Starfire and Robin have. I mean, we're heroes. It's hard to fall in love as is, but when you add crime fighting to it..." Raven sighed, looking away from the green changeling. "I thought I found something in Malchior, but I guess we know how that worked out."

"Raven," Beast Boy murmured as Raven made eye contact with him, "You'll find someone."

"How do you know? Even if I did find someone, I could never fully have them or show them the emotions they deserve, not unless I want to risk hurting them with my powers," Raven said, vulnerability obvious in her tone, especially since her pod's window cracked with the force of a black mass.

"Raven, you would never hurt anyone."

"You never know, especially when I don't have control of my emotions."

"Rae—"

"Beast Boy, you need sleep," Raven mumbled. The changeling went to protest, but Raven quickly said a goodbye and took off her headset.

* * *

The Titans all tiredly climbed out of the T-ship. It was about midnight in Jump City and the time difference was definitely taking a toll on the teens. The Titans all ignored the luggage in the T-ship, heading straight for their rooms instead. Raven, opting to get herself some tea, strolled through the dark, abandoned halls. The door to the ops room slid open, the light in the kitchen creating a dull glow. Raven jumped in surprise, causing the toaster to explode, as a figure came into view.

"Scared?" the figure questioned.

"I don't do fear," Raven said monotonously.

"Woah, don't start that, I don't think I can do a haunted house this late at night," Beast Boy chuckled. Raven rolled her eyes as she moved to the stove.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked curiously.

"I figured you would want some herbal tea, so I made some for both of us," Beast Boy explained as he gestured to the mug in his hands. Raven glanced back the stove to see that sure enough the kettle was filled with tea. The empath smiled to herself as she poured herself a glass. She sat across from Beast Boy as the two stayed in a comfortable silence.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Raven asked after ten minutes of silence.

"My brain won't shut down. Too many thoughts I guess," Beast Boy sighed.

"Still thinking about Robin and Star?" the half-demon questioned. Beast Boy nodded sadly, his gloved fingers tracing the lip of his mug.

"Beast Boy, you shouldn't worry," Raven spoke softly.

"It just hurts you know. Starfire and Robin deserve to be happy and to be in love, but don't we deserve it too," Beast Boy said, a crease forming between his eyebrows. Raven silently got up from her seat and walked around the table. She pulled Beast Boy up by his arm and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry she broke your heart," she whispered in his ear. Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered those exact words when Raven last hugged him. Raven pulled away silently, her hand moving to his. She laced their fingers together, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you," Beast Boy breathed out almost silently, "For everything. I don't always say it, but I appreciate you always being there for me."

"That's what friends are for." He squeezed her hand, giving her an elated smile.

"Go sleep Raven, I'll clean up," Beast Boy spoke softly. Raven gave him a sad smile. She placed a hand on his shoulder, stepping closer to him. She placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling away and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We'll find someone eventually. Someone who will love even the most broken parts of us. Someone who would do anything to protect us. Someone who will love every little quirk we have. One day we'll find a love much fiercer than Starfire's and Robin's. A love that's epic and intoxicating. A love that's passionate and obsessive. Soon enough we'll find someone who we can love like crazy and they'll love is the same way back. One day we'll fall so madly in love that it'll hurt like hell, but in the best way possible." Raven's words spilled from her mouth, her mind a completely open book. She had never opened up her thoughts like that to any of her teammates, but that must be what happens when Love breaks through a wall of control. Raven pulled away from their hug, giving him a smile before leaving. The door slide closed behind her as Beast Boy sighed.

"I think I already found it," he whispered under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> comments make me a happy writer :)


End file.
